homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Heath Braxton
{{Quote|Don't stuff this up!|Heath Braxton} (Also Heath Braxton) n 16 February 2011. Heath is the second oldest of the Braxton brothers and was initially described as being "feared by cops and the residents of his home town of Mangrove River" and having a short fuse. Storylines Heath arrives in Summer Bay along with his brothers; Darryl and Casey Braxton. Heath earns a reputation as a troublemaker and he harasses Colleen Smart in the Diner. When Heath notices Dexter Walker filming him and friends, he puts him in the boot of his car and dumps him in the bush. Heath causes a lot of trouble with the police for dealing drugs and loitering on the beach. He makes an enemy out of local policewoman Charlie Buckton. Heath develops an interest in Bianca Scott and they have sex, even though Bianca is dating Liam Murphy. Bianca tells Heath that it was a mistake. Heath learns that he has a daughter, Darcy, and starts to bond with her. When Bianca is raped at a party, Heath becomes the prime suspect. However, he is later cleared. Heath stops a man from harassing Bianca and her friends, and she starts to respect him. Bianca and Heath have sex again. On the way home from a trip, Charlie and Brax crash into Liam. Bianca realises that she still loves Liam and ends her relationship with Heath. realises that she still love liam and ends her relationship with heath, Heath begins dating Bianca's younger sister, April. Bianca gets angry at Heath and warns him to stay away from April. Heath cheats on April with Henrietta Brown and she breaks up with him. Bianca marries Liam and finds out that she is pregnant. She initially tells Heath that the baby cannot be his, but later discovers her pregnancy is too far along for the baby to be Liam's. April tells Heath that he is the father and he is furious with Bianca and Liam for not telling him. When he learns that the couple are planning to leave the Bay, Heath hires Hayley O'Connor to help him get joint custody. Liam and Bianca split up and Heath drops the court case. Heath goes to visit his father, Danny, in prison and decides to help get him released. Bianca develops pre-eclampsia and tells Heath that if anything happens, he must tell the doctors to save the baby. Bianca gives birth prematurely to a boy. She develops postnatal psychosis and thinks her baby is dead. Heath supports Bianca and visit their son. Bianca eventually recovers and she and Heath name their son Rocco. Heath and Bianca start dating again. Heath becomes angry with Casey when he shoots their father dead and refuses to talk to him for a while. Bianca comes to stay with Heath and briefly clashes with his mother. Rocco dies from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, devastating Heath. Bianca pulls away from him and he later breaks down in front of Brax. Bianca asks Heath to restrict the funeral to family only and they say goodbye to their son. Heath later places a wreath in the ocean and joins the River Boys for an all night memorial at the beach. Heath proposes to Bianca and doesn't accept initially, but later agrees. While in Melbourne for his bucks night, the wedding gets postponed and heath thinks Bianca is in a relationship with Zac. When Heath tries to ring Bianca, Zac picks up as they were talking to each other about how they've been acting around each other, and ends up kissing a bar maid from a club he was in with his brothers. He doesn't admit of the affair until the wedding day, where Bianca slaps him in the face and runs away from the ceremony. Heath decides to leave the bay but while on his way somewhere else, Bianca a stops him and says she will get married again if he doesn't have an affair again. They wed the next day. When visiting Ricky Sharpe in hospital, Heath, Bianca and Ricky are involved in a massive bomb explosion leaving Heath slightly injured and Bianca with short term memory. After the accident, Heath learns to deal with the fact that Bianca cant remember anything from the past. He is visited by Jess who he had a one night fling with in Melbourne before his wedding with Bianca who says she is pregnant with Heaths baby. Heath and Jess calls the baby Harley and Heath helps take her back to Melbourne. When Heath returns from Melbourne he finds out that Bianca has left the bay and gone to London, Irene tells him that the Melbourne woman has stage 4 cancer and that's the reason why Bianca left so that he could look after the baby. Heath is given custody of Harley and tries to deal with being a parent. External Links * Heath Braxton at the Internet Movie Database * Heath Braxton at Wikipedia Braxton, Heath Category:Main Page Photos